my_little_pony_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
RP Page
Welcome to the RP Page! This is the page where you post your RPs for your original ponies. RP Please remember to sign after your roleplays. ---- Frosty Flame cantered through Ponyville, her heart beating fast. I don't know anypony! What if they don't like me because they think I'm a Canterlot snob! Frosty Flame knew it wasn't true, but that didn't mean other ponies wouldn't think it was. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 18:39, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowdrop trotted toward an aquamarine pegasus, Kitt on her back. "Hello!" she called to the mare. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 02:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frosty Flame turned towards the sound of a voice, and found herself looking at a white alicorn mare with friendly turquoise eyes. "Um, hi," Frosty Flame said. "I-I'm new here." Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 07:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Me too. I've only been here for a few days," said Snowdrop. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 20:12, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Just a little side note here, you can roleplay with the real ponies too. I'll make a page for that. =) ) She seems really nice, Frosty Flame thought. "What's that on your back?" she asked, pointing to the catlike animal on her back. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 20:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Cool. =3) "Oh, it's just my cat, Kitt. She comes with me wherever I go," Snowdrop said, turning her head so she could see the bengal cat. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 20:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frosty Flame waved tentatively at the cat. "I was just on my way to my new house. Where do you live?" she asked. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 20:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I live at the edge of the Everfree Forest," Snowdrop said. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 21:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Cool," Frosty Flame responded. "Oh, I'm Frosty Flame. Totally forgot to introduce myself," she added, rolling her eyes and smiling. "What's your name?" Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 00:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Snowdrop," she replied. Kitt let out a loud meow. "I better go. Kitty's getting hungry." --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 22:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC)he l ---- "Okay, I'll see you around then!" Frosty Flame turned and started trotting towards her new home, Snowdrop walking the other way. ''She seems really nice. I hope we can talk again soon. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 22:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowdrop landed next to her house, then lowered herself to the ground so Kitt could get off. She hopped off her back, then raced over to her food. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 22:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Are you the new pony checking in here?" the clerk said to Frosty Flame without looking up from her newspaper. "Y-yes, I am," Frosty Flame replied. "Okay. Name?" "Frosty Flame," the aquamarine pegasus told her. The clerk finally looked up from her newspaper and checked some pieces of paper. "Okay. Here's your room key. Have a good day." The clerk went back to her newspaper while handing her the key. Frosty Flame took it and muttered, "Thanks..." Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 23:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thanks!" Blazing Sun said to the carrot merchant. She nodded and smiled, and Blazing Sun trotted off towards Snowdrop's house. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 00:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jackie let out a whistle, and Aurora's head jerked up. "I know, come on!" she yelled back, finally getting up from her book and trotting out of the door. Jackie followed, his whistles turning joyous. "Don't be so loud, Jackson!" she scolded as the bird landed on her back. The phoenix stopped and gave her a 'who cares?' look, and then took off again, chirping a little bit quieter. "Whoa! Wait, come back!" came a yell. Jackson had a bag in his claws, and was flying above a pony's head. "JACKSON!" Aurora yelled, and the bird abruptly stopped and dropped the bag, chirping as he landed on Aurora's back. Aurora gave him a scolding look, and then turned to the pony. "I am ''so sorry, he's so naughty sometimes." she said apologetically to the pony. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun smiled nervously and waved a hoof dismissively. "That's okay. It was just some carrots, that's all." Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 20:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Still. Jackie, you need to say sorry." she said tartly, flicking out her wings as the phoenix hopped from her back and landed right on top of the bag, lifting it up into the sky and then dropping it down, sliding it onto the pony once again. He let out a chirp. "Thank you," Blazing Sun smiled. Aurora looked at the phoenix and smiled. "Hi, I'm Aurora." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:49, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Blazing Sun," the golden mare introduced herself. Blazing Sun cocked her head and asked, "Interesting cutie mark you've got there. What does it mean?" Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 01:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Aurora looked back at her cutie mark, a phoenix in flight, circling itself. "It represents the new life of the flames." she said, turning her head to her naughty pet phoenix. "Second chances after mistakes.. I learned that a long time ago- my cutie mark reflects that in the warmness of a phoenix in flight.. And I guess Jackson here sealed the de-" just then, a blurr of dark blue, almost black shot out of the sky and toppled Aurora over. The alicorn got up, sheepishly helping Aurora up. "Sorry," he said, catching her gray eye with his own pair of aqua ones. "Uh- um... I- I was showing a friend a new move..." he stuttered, taking in the tall Saddle Arabian princess fully. She's beautiful.... Half Moon smiled. "Hi, I'm Half Moon.. You can call me Moon." the rainbow maned white mare replied to him, "I'm Aurora Fidelis.. You can call me Aurora." she flicked her ear. Jackson chirped as if to say, "Don't forget about me!" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 03:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun smiled conversationally, waving a hoof shortly. "I'm Blazing Sun," she said to the other Alicorn. "What's up?" Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 00:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "A-a.. I-" the darker alicorn twitched, then a flash came, and in his place is a pure white alicorn with a pair of red eyes. "I'm Dark Moon." he grinned, flaring his wings open. Aurora looked at the alicorn. "Um- Where'd Half Moon go?" she asked, shocked. "Oh why he's-" the alicorn stopped, and twitched, and a flash came again, and the dark blue alicorn was back in his place, looking dazed. "Half Moon? What just happened?" she nudged him with a hoof. "Nothing. Later." he started to trot off towards Chandler's hut, then took off into the air. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:07, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun stared after him, a disturbed expression on her face. "Um... Was it just me, or did Half Moon suddenly turn, like... evil?" she asked to nopony in particular. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 00:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Timidly, Snowdrop trotted through the forest, searching for Kitt. She usually didn't wander far from her house, but when she woke up, she couldn't find Kitt anywhere. Not looking where she was going, she crashed into a large stallion. She jumped back, when she realized it was just Lightning. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 01:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun shrugged. "We'll, I've gotta go to Snowdrop's and deliver these carrots, then head on over to PonyGames to get the new CraftPony game. Bye!" Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 02:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Uh- yeah.. Bye." the alicorn turned, then dissolved with a flash. Jackie was still flying high above, and then dove down, disapearing into the crowd of ponies. -- Half Moon -- "Chandler! It happened- it happened again.." he whispered. The tall pegasus pony backed out of her herb cabinet, her maroon eyes brimmed with sarcasm. "Well it was bound to do so," she said tartly, then pulled out a few vials. "I'll give you my new elixir, I found a recipe that should keep ''him at bay. I also contacted Luna.. She sent me a vial of this stuff she called Wintermist." she shook a jet-black vial, and it started to glow. "She instructed me carefully." she said to no-pony in particular while mixing the potion up. "Um- what's all in that vial there, Channie?" Half Moon asked calmly. "A bit of tansy, some calming chamomile, a bit of something else, and then the Wintermist." Chandler said calmly. "And my name is Chandler." She stuffed the vial in his mouth and poured it down his throat. Half Moon coughed. "That tastes horrible!" he hissed. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 03:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun knocked on Snowdrop's cottage's door, and waited. Nopony came to the door, and after a few minutes, Blazing Sun sighed. "I'll go and check the forest. Maybe Snowdrop's just looking for a fellow woodland creature or something," she muttered to herself. She picked up her sack of carrots and trotted into the Everfree Forest. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 01:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Snowdrop!" Snowdrop turned at the sound of her name. Blazing Sun stepped out from the shadows. "Blazing Sun!" said Snowdrop, trotting toward the mare. "What are you doing out here?" --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 06:16, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun dropped the carrot bag and flashed her trademark sideways smile. "Just thought I'd help you out a bit. Bought you some carrots for your animals," she told the white alicorn almost shyly. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 22:59, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Thanks. I was almost out," Snowdrop said, grabbing the bag and setting it down on her back. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 12:03, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Thanks Chandler." he put a few bits down, then trotted out. He headed out, and then stopped when he saw Blazing Sun and Snowdrop. He trotted slowly, then spread his wings out and took off. Upon landing, he saw Aurora sitting and drawing Jackie as he flew around, obviously bored. "Hey," he grinned, walking over. "Hi Mo!" she said, her magic continuing to draw as she turned around. "Mo? Interesting. I'd have to call you Auro now.." he responded. Aurora shrugged. "Fine by me- are you alright?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh- yeah. I just neded to get something from Chandler, and I was late for our appointment.." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:02, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You're welcome. Always glad to help," Blazing Sun responded. "Hey, have you met Frosty Flame? She just moved into my apartment complex. She's really nice," she continued. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 20:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes, I have," Snowdrop said, then she suddenly remembered Kitt. "Would you two mind helping me find Kitt?" **** Sapphire began to brush her mane and tail as she went through her morning routine. Hearing a sound, she set down the brush and turned toward the source. Standing in her doorway was Cloud Spark. "Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked, grabbing the brush and starting to brush her mane again. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 02:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ------- "Sure, I'll go get her. I think she'll be glad to help." Blazing Sun flew away to get Frosty Flame. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 03:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowdrop turned back to White Lightning. "I should get going," he said. "Oh, okay," Snowdrop said as he spread his wings and flew away. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 04:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ------ The two Pegasi came flying back to Snowdrop. "Hi again, Snowdrop!" Frosty Flame greeted her. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 18:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Frosty Flame! Thanks for helping me look for Kitt." said Snowdrop. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 02:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ----- "No problem. I'll help any way I can," Frosty Flame replies cheerfully. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 20:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- A knock came from the door, and Frosty looked at Snowdrop as she answered it. It was Aurora. "Um.. C-can I ask you a question?" she asked, just peeping her head in. "Well, we're trying to find Kitt.." Snowdrop said doubtfully. "Well, I uh- what happened with Half Moon?" she asked, hoping that the two other ponies would have an idea what happened to the long-term resident of Ponyville. --Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- A look of utter confusion was on Frosty Flame's face, but Blazing Sun and Snowdrop murmured, "Oh, him!" "Dunno where's he gone. I haven't seen him around much," Blazing Sun told Aurora. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 22:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "He turned into a completely other pony," Aurora said, flicking her hair back and a ribbon came out of the air and bound her hair back. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait, what?" Frosty Flame asked. 20:03, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "He- He turned into this white pony, it was creepy!" her accent was getting more frantic and the other ponies could barely understand her. "Then he ran off to go see Chandler," -- Half Moon -- "''Dear Princess Luna, it's me. Yes. Half Moon. I am writing to tell you about this recent complication with my being in Ponyville. The spell- the prophecy. It's starting to effect me more often. Just today Dark Moon showed himself- to the Saddle Arabian '''Princess' no less. I think it would be safer for all if I wasn't here anymore. Writing to you, and truly yours, '' Half Moon. '' he wrote simply and bluntly, and quickly sent the message to his mother. He couldn't put the others in danger like this. Dark Moon was purely evil. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:44, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frosty Flame blinked her eyes. "So you're saying that this pony, Half Moon, just lost it and turned into somepony else?" 04:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowdrop blinked in confusion. ******* Sapphire sighed as Cloud Spark continued telling her story about what her and her friend did yesterday. She began to think of the dress she was designing for Snowdrop's birthday, not listening to a word her sister was saying. "Sapphire..?" Cloud Spark asked. Rarity snapped out of her reverie. "I'm listening. Do go on," --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 04:43, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ----- "Well... Never mind. Let's just find Kitt," Frosty Flame said, waving her hoof dismissively. 00:51, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowdrop nodded in agreement. "She usually doesn't leave my side. I'm really worried about her," --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 22:21, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ------ Frosty Flame marched to the edge of the forest and looked back. "Let's go!" 18:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait- I can send Jackie to go look for her. He's been trained to search and find- that's what we normally use our phoenixes in Saddle Arabia for," Aurora said calmly, and let out a two-toned whistle. A firey, large but sleek phoenix with blue eyes flies over. (Sorry I haven't been on much, school sucks. x.x) --Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (That's okay. I was out from wikia for most of the week because I got hit with the flu - fever, coughing, you know. But now I feel all better. :) ) Frosty Flame's mouth went into a silent ooh. "Very nice Phoenix you got there," she commented, fixing her glasses. 22:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "His name is Jackson," Aurora said happily. "Jackie, can you go find Kitt?" the bird chirped, and then took off. "He's going to go look for Kitt now, and trust me, Kitt'll be in good.. Claws..." --Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Claws. Right," Frosty Flame said, nodding her head slowly. "Well, I just moved here, and if I know you well enough, I trust Jackie to go and find Kitt and bring her back safely. Don't you, Snowdrop?" 02:53, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh yes," Snowdrop said, a twinge of doubtfulness in her tone. "I'm sure the Princess' pet shall get your pet back to you," a strong stallion's voice called as the ombre blue alicorn landed next to her,a bit taller than the already extremely tall mare. "And if not, I'm sure the little thing will come back to you." Aurora's eyes flickered. "Sir Ombre, I have asked you not to call me Princess. I am Aurora, or Auro." she said, a regal tone in her voice. Ombre laughed. "Oh, I quite well forgot, dearest Aurora. You are needed for session in Canterlot tomorrow, though. I have been sent to fetch you." --Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 16:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frosty Flame and Blazing Sun shared a puzzled look. "Um, hi. I'm Frosty Flame. What's your name?" the aquamarine Pegasus asked, looking a little confused. 23:36, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's Ombre." the ombre blue alicorn said blankly. "Princ- Aurora, we need to get going shortly. I'm sure Jackson will catch up." Aurora gave him a hot look. "Sir Ombre, I do believe I will stay here until Jackson returns." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:54, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Can she stay here? I mean, it is her phoenix that's going after Kitt in the forest," Frosty Flame suggested, a tiny bit nervous. 03:17, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "As you wish, Princess." Ombre said to Aurora, his armor shifting around his back. Jackson's loud call came, and he floated back out, an exhausted looking Kitt laying loosely- and softly- in his claws. He set her down, and chirped happily as he floated onto Ombre's back. "Is she okay?" Aurora said worriedly, flashing a bowl of water and a blanket near Kitt. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:26, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowdrop examined her bengal cat. "She looks fine," she reported. Frosty Flame prodded her with a hoof. "She feels fine, too. Her normal soft fur, anyway." 00:42, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh great," Aurora said cheerfully. "I'm sorry to be leaving so early, but duty calls.." She said, unfurling her wings and following her cousin into the sky after bidding each of them a proper farewell. --Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 04:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Nice meeting you!" Frosty Flame called after the departing Alicorn. "Thanks for coming to help me find Kitt," Snowdrop said. 15:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowdrop turned back to the other ponies. "Thanks for helping me. I'd better go, I promised Lightning I'd meet him soon," Snowdrop lowered herself to the ground so Kitt could hope on, then took off in the direction of her house. "Did Snowdrop just leave?" Frosty Flame turned at the sound of Sapphire's voice. --Ivy ''Rarity 83'' 06:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ------- Half Moon had joined the mare on her journey to the capitol of Equestria, and then left to see somepony as they landed. "Princess Aurora Fidelis, of Saddle Arabia!" one of the guards called as she trotted in. She had her full-length Arabian royal armor on, and her faceplate was settled just so. "Greetings." she said to the guards, and then walked away, Ombre following. --Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 14:34, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That she did," Frosty Flame replied. "Did you need to talk to her?" 22:09, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes; I needed to ask her something about... a project we're collaborating on," Sapphire responded. "Well, she said something about meeting Lightning soon, and she went towards her house, I'd suggest you look th-" Frosty Flame was cut off by a succinct "Thank you" from their other pony, who took off. 23:23, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cloud, would you be a dear and get me the third book of the Beauty Series?" Sapphire asked. She had just returned from running errands with Snowdrop. "Sure thing, Sapphire, hang on," Cloud Spark searched the bookshelf until she found the small purple book. The white mare had already managed to work her way halfway through the book before she finally set in down. I suppose I should start working on Snowdrop's costume... --Ivy ''Rarity 83'' 06:26, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ------ Frosty Flame stared after the Pegasus, and then shrugged and started towards her apartment. 01:19, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sorry about being inactive. Moving and school, y'know? Aurora came back from Canterlot, leaving Ombre there. She kept her royal armor on, and flashed in at the Commonplace, grumbling about something that one of the other Representatives said to her. Half Moon flashed in next to her, snorting. "Oh come on. Mister Benson Reedfeathers didn't mean it, he was just noting that you.. Aren't really supposed to be in battle armor while in session..." He said, half-smiling. Aurora glared at him. "This is not battle armor, this is a traditional Saddle Arabian Armor set that has been passed down generation to generation. It is traditional for Royalty to wear their armor or the Royal Garments when meeting other important delegates." She said hotly, her armor softly chinking as she tossed her head in the air angrily. Half Moon chuckled. "Okay, okay, Princess E-or-ah Fill-dell-es.. Aurora shot him a half-angry, half-amused look. "It's not my fault that they cannot pronounce simple Olden Pony Language." --Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 00:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey Aurora! You're back!" Frosty Flame greeted the Alicorn as she walked past with Half Moon. "How'd your time in Canterlot go? I miss Canterlot... but I love it here in Ponyville," she added. 22:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey Frosty!" She smiled. "It was.. Interesting." Aurora let her armor re-adjust for a moment before she flicked her hair out of her eyes. Half Moon started to laugh. "Interesting isn't the word for it," Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You went, too?" Frosty Flame cocked her head quizzically at Half Moon. 04:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Half Moon nodded. "My mother lives in Canterlot, so I went to visit, and I was allowed into the discussion rooms." He said vaguely. No pony really knew much about Half Moon, but Aurora just shrugged. "He was extremely helpful- some of this writing is not so familiar to me." Aurora, from Saddle Arabia, spoke fluent Arabi(makin' up names..) and the Equestrian language, but she sometimes had a hard time translating written words- and her thick accent didn't make speaking the Equestrian language any easier for other ponies to understand, so she enunciated and spoke semi-slowly most of the time. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 03:06, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cool. Well, I hope to see you around more, Aurora!" Frosty Flame waved goodbye, and took the air, zipping away and leaving a cyan and aqua mist behind her. (That's her trail, you know, like RD's is rainbow... =P) 22:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Bye!" Aurora called, and then floated up into the air. "Are you going to come to lunch with me or what?" she asked. Half Moon shrugged. "Hawklight and Speedwing want me to come hang out with them-" Aurora gave him a smile, and then started to fly off. Half Moon took off. "Hey- wait, come on. I'm coming!: Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (A few days later) Frosty Flame landed outside of Snowdrop's house and knocked politely on the door. "Hi, Frosty! What are you doing here?" Snowdrop asked, looking a bit surprised. Frosty took a deep breath, then said, "I want to have a pet." 19:33, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "For a speedy-pony, you don't really seem to fly that fast," Aurora taunted the blue alicorn as they landed. "I didn't want to leave you in the dust, Auro." He smirked, opening the door to the townfolk's favorite restaurant. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:37, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazing Sun casually looked up from her menu when the door to the busy restaurant opened, and gasped when she saw Aurora. "Hey, Aurora! Half Moon! Hello!" she called to them, waving. 22:58, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay